Baño en el Arroyo
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: El pequeño Legolas está a punto de meterse en problemas con su hermano mayor y los gemelos de Rivendell... ¡en medio del invierno helado! ¡Ciertos señores elfos van a tener las manos llenas con los jóvenes!


Precuela 2: Un Baño en El Arroyo

"Entonces, tú debes de ser Legolas."

No hubo respuesta por parte del pequeño elfling de cabello dorado. El príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro seguía mirando a la alta señora de los elfos de Lórien con asombro, con la boca bien abierta. Riéndose, ella se agachó con gracia sonriendo ante los ojos plateados bien abiertos del príncipe.

"¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?"

Legolas parpadeó.

"No. ¡Pero usted es muy bonita!" -dijo inocentemente.

Al escuchar esto, todo el mundo a su alrededor se echó a reír. El bello rostro de Legolas se sonrojó al instante. Avergonzado, bajó la mirada, observando sus pies.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?"

Entrecerrando los ojos hacia su marido y los demás, Galadriel ahuecó las mejillas de Legolas con ambas manos y lo besó en la frente.

"No, mi amor. Eres muy amable por decirlo. Gracias. Creo que tú también eres muy bonito."

El rostro de Legolas se iluminó.

"¿De verdad, mi señora? ¿Eso crees? -pero luego hizo una mueca- ¡Pero eso sonó como si fuera una doncella!"

Esta vez, Galadriel se rió en voz alta con su encantadora voz.

"¿Una doncella? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te pareces más a un pequeño bribón! Un pequeño bribón encantador -dijo ella, pasando los dedos por su pelo largo y rebelde. Sus trenzas se habían deshecho desde hacía mucho tiempo y un par de ramitas sobresalían entre los suaves cabellos rubios, los Valar sabrían cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Ella quitó gentilmente las ramitas a la vez que Legolas se hacía eco de sus palabras.

"¿Un bribón? –girándose hacia su hermano, le gritó-. ¿Lo oíste, Kel? ¡Soy un bribón!"

Keldarion, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro, puso los ojos en blanco y gimió.

"Temed. Temed todos vosotros" -murmuró con horror fingido.

"Ya yo estoy más que asustado" –respondió el Señor Thranduil suavemente mirando al Señor Celeborn.

Sonriendo, el señor de Lórien respondió.

"Me das lástima, amigo mío. También entiendo perfectamente lo que se siente teniendo bribones en tu hogar. ¡Porque tenemos dos nietos!"

En la mención de Elladan y Elrohir, Keldarion preguntó:

"Señor mío, ¿no han llegan los gemelos todavía?"

"Sí, ya están aquí -respondió Celeborn- No estoy seguro de dónde están ahora, pero dado que es invierno creo que estarán encerrados en algún lugar del palacio, sintiéndose muy aburridos sin nada divertido que hacer."

"Entonces voy a ir buscarlos, si no tiene objeción, mi señor, padre" –dijo Keldarion pidiendo permiso con cortesía.

"Adelante -Celeborn dio su consentimiento-. ¡Han estado aquí una semana y me empiezan a deprimir sus caras largas! Espero que tu llegada les suba el ánimo."

"Ven, Legolas" –llamó Keldarion. Riendo, el príncipe más joven corrió hacia su hermano. Galadriel y los dos señores elfos miraban con una sonrisa afectuosa a los dos hermanos mientras se alejaban de la mano.

"Él es poderoso, tu hijo manyan" –le dijo Galadriel a Thranduil en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar a los príncipes.

"¿Se refiere a la capacidad de Legolas como sanador o a su encanto por la facilidad que tiene con la palabra, mi señora?" -preguntó el rey del Bosque Negro, sonriendo.

"Ambos –respondió Galadriel cuando ella se volvió hacia él.- Y yo sé exactamente de dónde heredó el último rasgo."

Celeborn rompió a reír mientras Thranduil tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

"Entonces, ¿están todos aquí?" -le preguntó para ocultar su vergüenza.

Enganchando su brazo con el de Thranduil, Galadriel lo dirigió hacia el palacio, mientras que Celeborn caminaba junto a ellos. Mientras el séquito y la escolta de Thranduil comenzaron a dispersarse detrás de ellos hacia el establo y las dependencias de servicio, Galadriel se explicó: "Como sabéis, Elrond ya está aquí con los gemelos. Gandalf llegó esta mañana, mientras que los otros delegados han estado aquí desde hace un par de días. Su tropa es la última en llegar."

"Como siempre" -añadió Celeborn amablemente.

"Por supuesto. Está de moda llegar tarde" –respondió Thranduil resueltamente.

"Siempre deseando hacer tu gran entrada, Thranduil" -se rio Celeborn.

"¿Y por qué no? ¡Este consejo solo ocurre una vez cada siglo!" -el rey respondió con una sonrisa, tirando de su capa de viaje para acomodarla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Era finales del invierno. La nieve no era tan gruesa bajo la inmensa bóveda de árboles mallorn de Caras Galladhon, pero el clima frío inusual era todavía fuerte y amargo, incluso para los elfos. Sin embargo, no impidió que todas las delegaciones de todas las colonias y reinos élficos llegaran a la ciudad de Lórien para asistir al encuentro centenario, que había sido programado para el día siguiente.

El frío cortante casi había disuadido a Thranduil de traer a su hijo menor. Temía por la salud del elfling, porque Legolas nunca se había aventurado lejos de su hogar durante esa época del año. Pero Legolas, temeroso de quedarse atrás y siendo la persona testaruda que era, se había envuelto en una chaqueta de lana gruesa bajo capas de mantas hasta que parecía un hobbit con sobrepeso, para luego subirse con determinación en la montura de su padre. En lugar de bajar a su hijo del caballo, Thranduil no tuvo más remedio que subir detrás del pequeño príncipe con un suspiro de derrota, rezando para que Legolas se comportara durante el viaje.

Esta era la primera vez que Legolas ponía un pie en Lórien y Thranduil disfrutaba viendo la expresión maravillada en la cara encantadora de su hijo cuando entraron en el bosque de oro. El príncipe había bombardeado a su padre con infinitas preguntas, curioso y emocionado por su nuevo entorno.

Como los tres nobles elfos pisaron las escaleras que los llevarían hacia el palacio Lórien, llegó el fuerte sonido de la risa salvaje y gritos de una de las cámaras por encima de sus cabezas.

"Parece que los chicos se han reunido ya" –dijo Galadriel con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Celeborn intercambió miradas de complicidad con Thranduil.

"Tened miedo. Tened mucho miedo."

Era por la noche temprano. Mientras los señores y señoras se reunieron en la gran fiesta en el salón de arriba, una pequeña figura se podía ver saltando por las escaleras hacia un rincón apartado en el jardín.

En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo cubierto de hierba, Legolas supo que acababa de encontrar un lugar, un lugar mágico especial e importante. A pesar del invierno, la hierba era más verde aquí y de los senderos surgían pesadas plantas de hiedra que trepaban a los árboles mallorn y abrazaban todo el lugar como una madre protegiendo a su bebé.

En una esquina, un pequeño manantial corría entre las rocas debajo de las raíces antes de introducirse en una corriente subterránea. Legolas corrió hacia él y sumergió las manos en el agua.

"Brrrr. Está fría."

El príncipe rio antes de volver su atención a un pedestal de piedra que se erguía orgulloso en el centro de la sala. Inclinando la cabeza, miró con curiosidad el recipiente en la parte superior del pedestal. El plato estaba hecho de mármol y era redondeado. Su superficie era plana y su borde no medía más de dos pulgadas de alto.

"¿El espejo de Galadriel?" -se preguntó en voz alta, recordando al instante las historias que había oído sobre el la dama de Lórien.

Muchos dijeron que era una bruja poderosa, pero el padre de Legolas le dijo una vez que Galadriel era una dama muy especial que tenía la capacidad de la previsión, con la ayuda de su espejo que podía mostrar el futuro.

Como era un poco más pequeño que el pedestal, Legolas tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ver mejor el interior de la taza. Desde su posición, no podía decir si el recipiente estaba lleno o vacío, así que el pequeño príncipe decidió subir al pedestal para poder ver mejor, sin saber que estaba siendo vigilado.

Mientras estaba allí estirado, mirando fijamente el recipiente que, por supuesto, no le mostraba ningún 'futuro', una voz sonó de repente justo detrás de él.

"¿Qué es lo que ves, hijo?"

Legolas gritó de sorpresa y perdió su precario equilibrio. Con un grito, cayó de espaldas agitando los brazos como loco. Estuvo a punto de golpearse contra el suelo, pero alguien lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

Riendo, Galadriel miró al elfling en sus brazos y lo amonestó suavemente.

"Has escapado de tu niñera de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Legolas parpadeó antes de darle a la dama la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto nunca.

"Niniéth está dormida. Ella se aburre a sí misma con su propia voz" -dijo el príncipe, hablando de su niñera que de repente se había quedado dormida mientras le contaba un cuento antes de dormir.

La señora rio y sostuvo al elfling más firmemente contra su costado.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo hacía un momento?" -preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Fingiendo inocencia, Legolas bajó la mirada y jugó con un mechón de pelo rubio de Galadriel.

"Solo estaba mirando por ahí. No he hecho nada, mi señora."

"¿Es eso cierto?" -sus ojos se estrecharon con fingida seriedad.

"¡Sí, mi señora! ¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro!" –afirmó el príncipe, asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente.

Riendo de nuevo, Galadriel abrazó más hacia sí el pequeño cuerpo.

"Te creo, pequeño. Entonces, ¿te gustaría ver mi famoso espejo?"

"¡Oh! ¿Puedo, mi señora? ¿Puedo, por favor?"

Sonriendo, Galadriel dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cascada. Aún aferrado a ella, Legolas miró con asombro como ella cogió con una sola mano el agua con una jarra de plata que apareció de la nada. Pero él guardó silencio y observó cómo ella se volvió hacia el pedestal, vertiendo el agua de la jarra en el plato plano.

Bajando la mano que sostenía la jarra, Galadriel le dijo:

"Mira, querido. Dime lo que ves."

Legolas obedeció. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con el ceño fruncido, el príncipe miró el agua con atención. Al principio, solo podía ver su propio rostro angelical. A continuación, para su absoluta alegría y asombro, empezó a ver algo diferente. Un guerrero alto de cabello dorado apareció poco a poco en el espejo blandiendo con gracia sus espadas gemelas contra los orcos que lo rodeaban.

"¿Quién es él?" –se preguntó el príncipe en voz alta, admirando las grandes proezas del guerrero.

Galadriel le dio una sonrisa misteriosa.

"Sigue mirando."

El guerrero elfo cabalgaba ahora sobre un caballo blanco, con un enano que montaba detrás de él.

"¿Un enano? ¿Qué hace un enano con ese elfo?" –exclamó Legolas indignado ante la nueva escena.

Mirando a los ojos plateados del príncipe, Galadriel le preguntó:

"¿No sabes quién es ese guerrero?"

"No, ¡pero estoy seguro de que es un elfo muy estúpido por dejar que un enano monte con él! ¡En la misma montura, nada menos!"

Galadriel sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, un poco divertida por las palabras que había usado el principito. No cabía duda de que había aprendido esas palabras de su exaltado padre.

"Legolas, Legolas. Te pareces tanto a tu padre con ese temperamento" –tras besarle la sien, agregó- Ven, vamos a llevarte de vuelta con tu padre o tu hermano antes de que cunda el pánico y envíen una patrulla a buscarte."

Mientras la señora lo llevaba por las escaleras para regresar al palacio, Legolas siguió mirando por encima de su hombro hacia el recipiente sobre el pedestal.

"Pero, mi señora, ¿quién era ese guerrero que vi en el espejo?"

Abrazándolo más fuerte, Galadriel suavemente respondió:

"Lo descubrirás, querido Legolas. Todo a su debido tiempo."

"El consejo debe haber comenzado ya" -dijo Elladan con un bostezo mientras esperaba que su hermano hiciera su movimiento.

Elrohir miró pensativamente el tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba entre ellos, intentando decidir si era inteligente tomar la reina de su hermano.

"Apuesto mi nuevo arco a que el consejo se retrasará" -dijo él, mirando con tristeza a su propio rey vulnerable.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" -preguntó Keldarion con voz aburrida y los ojos vidriosos. Con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, el príncipe del Bosque Negro yacía de espaldas en el suelo cerca de los gemelos con su hermano pequeño acostado sobre él. Legolas estaba dormitando pacíficamente, con una sonrisa de felicidad pura plasmada en su rostro. Por debajo de su mejilla, el pecho de Keldarion se movía de manera constante arriba y abajo con su acompasada respiración.

"Es sólo una corazonada –respondió Elrohir, antes de anunciar- ¡Jaque mate!"

"¿Qué? –exclamó Elladan con sorpresa y frunciendo el ceño ante el tablero- ¡Ese movimiento no está permitido!"

"Bueno, ahora lo está."

"Por qué, tú pequeño..." -con un gruñido, Elladan saltó sobre su hermano tirando las piezas del tablero por todas partes. Los dos hermanos se revolcaban por el suelo, gruñendo, maldiciendo y riendo como idiotas.

"Hey" –se quejó Keldarion cuando los gemelos tropezaron con él. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su hermano para protegerlo de las piernas de los elfos que luchaban en el suelo, el príncipe se sentó y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó Legolas, soñoliento y parpadeando confuso. Al parecer, había sido despertado por las voces excitadas de los gemelos.

"No mucho. Solo los gemelos intentando matarse unos a otros" –respondió Keldarion con una carcajada.

"Oh. ¿Quién está ganando?"

"En realidad, los dos están perdiendo."

"Muy bien. ¿Podemos unirnos a ellos?"

Un rato más tarde los cuatro se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, riendo incontrolablemente. La cámara anteriormente impecable de los gemelos ahora estaba completamente desordenada. La mesa auxiliar se había volcado, tirando todo lo que estaba sobre ella. Las almohadas ya no estaban sobre las camas, y la colcha se había transformado de repente en una alfombra.

"Hey, chico, bájate de mi espalda, ¿quieres?" –finalmente expresó Elladan con cansancio. El príncipe más joven del Bosque Negro estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

Legolas solo rio.

"¡No!"

"Kel, ayúdame aquí por favor. ¡Este enano hermano tuyo me está ahogando!"

"Ah, no puedo, Ell. Dejaste que Ro me tirara del pelo hace un momento" –respondió Keldarion con soltura, lo que le costó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Elrohir.

"¡Erkk! ¡Ayúdame!" –gritó Elladan agitando los brazos, para gran diversión de Legolas.

"Está bien, mocoso. Es suficiente. Lo puedes ahogar más tarde" -Keldarion finalmente se puso de pie y quitó a su hermano de la espalda de su amigo.

"¡Aw, Kel! –se quejó Legolas- ¡Esto no es divertido!"

"Está en lo cierto, ya sabes -dijo Elrohir mientras ayudaba a su hermano sentarse- ¡No puedo soportar este aburrimiento! ¡Hagamos algo divertido!"

"¿Oh? Aparte de luchar entre nosotros hasta la muerte, ¿qué sugieres?" -preguntó Elladan, arreglándose la túnica.

Caminando hacia la ventana, Elrohir se quedó mirando el río, a unos cien metros de distancia. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

"Tengo una idea. Pero puede sonar estúpido."

"Siempre suena estúpido. Ahora dilo" –exigió Elladan, causando que Keldarion rompiera a reír.

Mirando a su gemelo, Elrohir dijo:

"No tiene gracia -suspirando, continuó- Lo que voy a sugerir es... bueno..."

"Bueno, ¿qué es?"

"Vamos a hacer una apuesta."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Vamos a ver quién de nosotros puede aguantar en el río más tiempo."

Un largo silencio siguió a las palabras de Elrohir hasta que Legolas exclamó:

"Eso es estúpido. ¡El agua está helada ahí fuera!"

Elrohir puso los ojos en blanco mientras Keldarion y Elladan se rieron a carcajadas.

"¡Ese es el punto! -dijo el gemelo más joven- ¡Podemos averiguar quién es el más duro entre nosotros!"

"O el más estúpido" –añadió Keldarion con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, si lo crees de esa manera -dijo Elrohir encogiéndose de hombros- Pero, ¿tienes mejores sugerencias?"

Keldarion y Elladan se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

"Está bien. Vamos a hacerlo" -dijo finalmente.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Keldarion de repente expresó con ansiedad:

"¿Pero y si nuestros padres se enteran...?"

"Entonces, no dejes que se enteren o nos van a matar" -dijo Elladan.

"Ya estamos muertos" –murmuró Legolas, pensando en la idiotez de los tres elfos mayores.

"No estoy muy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea, después de todo" -dijo Elrohir mientras contemplaba el agua que fluía tranquilamente.

Elladan frunció el ceño a su gemelo.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero si fue idea tuya!"

"Lo sé, pero... -Elrohir suspiró- De repente tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto."

"No me digas te estás rajando, Ro" -dijo Keldarion.

Elrohir miró.

"¡No soy un gallina!"

"Está bien -Keldarion se encogió de hombros- Entonces, ¿te atreves o no?"

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo haré! -se quejó Elrohir, desabrochándose la túnica- Será mejor que acabemos ya con esto. Desvestíos."

Los otros se quedaron inmóviles.

"¿Desnudos? ¿Completamente?" -los ojos de Elladan eran enormes.

"¿Quieres decir que nos vamos a meter ahí desnudos?" –dijo Keldarion, igual de sorprendido.

Legolas miró de uno a otro antes de gritar:

"¡Ahora sí que va a ser divertido!"

"¡Silencio, mocoso!" –rio Keldarion mientras juguetonamente acarició la cabeza de su hermano.

"¿Realmente necesitamos hacer esto?" –se quejó Elladan mientras tiraba su túnica a un lado y empezaba a desatarse las polainas.

"Eso hará esto más difícil, ¿no te parece? -Elrohir se quitó los pantalones y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde de la plataforma de madera sobre la que estaban de pie- Además, nadie está mirando."

Keldarion miró a su hermano menor. Legolas también estaba quitándose la ropa.

"No, mocoso. Quédate aquí. No puedes ir."

Los ojos de Legolas se estrecharon.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"El agua está demasiado fría para ti –respondió Keldarion antes de caminar hacia Elladan- Quédate ahí y cuida la ropa."

"¡Eso no es justo! –protestó Legolas- ¡Quiero unirme también! ¡No soy un siervo que vigile vuestras cosas!"

Pero los tres elfos mayores ignoraron sus protestas. Se miraron entre ellos antes de que Elrohir diera la señal.

"¿Listos?, ¡aquí vamos!"

Con un grito, saltó de la plataforma y cayó al agua con un chapoteo. Enseguida salió a la superficie gritando y maldiciendo.

"¡Maldito hijo de un huargo! ¡Está demasiado fría!"

Elladan y Keldarion rompieron a reír antes de que también saltaron. Otra cadena de improperios explotó en el aire cuando los dos volvieron a la superficie.

"Ahora vamos a ver quién dura más tiempo" -dijo Elrohir, con los dientes ya castañeteando.

De pie en la orilla, Legolas humeaba de ira.

"Entonces yo me quedo fuera, ¿verdad? ¡Ya veremos! ¡Ellos no pueden evitar que salte!"

Después de quitarse la ropa hasta que estaba con su camisa y pantalón inferior, Legolas miró hacia abajo desde la plataforma.

"¡Haced sitio! ¡Aquí voy!"

Keldarion y los gemelos miraron hacia arriba. El rostro del príncipe al instante se convirtió en una expresión horrorizada al ver la determinación obstinada de su hermano. Gritó:

"¡Legolas NO!"

Pero Legolas ya habían saltado, gritando alegremente. Solo cuando golpeó el agua helada se acordó de que él todavía no sabía nadar.

En la sala del consejo del palacio, todos los delegados habían ocupado sus respectivos asientos. Gandalf el mago estaba a punto de iniciar la importante reunión cuando Galadriel se puso rígida de repente y se puso en pie. Celeborn, que estaba sentado a su lado, estaba muy sorprendido.

"¿Querida? ¿Qué pasa?"

Los ojos azules de Galadriel estaban muy abiertos y un poco asustados. Ella estaba viendo cosas que los otros no podían.

"Los muchachos -dijo, mirando a Thranduil y Elrond- El pequeño. ¡Legolas!"

Sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta. Al oír el nombre de su hijo venir de los labios de la señora, Thranduil ya estaba fuera de su asiento para ir tras ella. Elrond y Celeborn también los siguieron rápidamente, mientras que los otros delegados los miraron, estupefactos por el giro de los eventos.

"¿Qué en Arda está pasando?" -se preguntaban en voz alta entre ellos.

Gandalf estaba sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo.

"Quedaos aquí -dijo, caminando hacia la puerta- Volveré después de resolver este asunto familiar -luego añadió en voz baja- ¡Me alegro de no tener hijos!"

"¡LEGOLAS!"

Legolas nunca resurgió desde donde había caído al río, haciendo que su hermano mayor entrara en pánico. Keldarion seguía gritando el nombre de su hermano, intentando alcanzar frenéticamente el pequeño cuerpo en el agua. Pero el príncipe no se movía lo suficientemente rápido. Sus miembros se habían entumecido por el frío y sentía una fatiga repentina en las piernas.

"¡Ayudadme a cogerlo!" –gritó Keldarion, cerca de la histeria cuando sus dedos rozaron el suave cabello de su hermano, pero sin poder agarrarlo. Los gemelos ya estaban en marcha a su lado, persiguiendo a Legolas que estaba siendo arrastrado de forma constante por la corriente.

Entre los tres fueron finalmente capaces de agarrar al joven príncipe antes de que pudiera ser arrastrado aguas abajo. Cuando estaban luchando por salir del agua, escucharon gritos de alarma.

"¡Valar! ¿Está bien?"

"¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí?"

"Maldita sea, ¿qué estabais haciendo los cuatro en el agua desnudos?"

"¿Habéis perdido la cabeza?"

La última pregunta había venido de Celeborn, que estaba mirando a los jóvenes con la expresión más feroz que habían visto nunca en su rostro. Keldarion y los gemelos parpadearon, sin saber qué responder. Los tres se quedaron allí juntos en la plataforma desnudos, mojados y tiritando, con Legolas acunado entre ellos.

Con un suave grito de consternación, Galadriel rápidamente se adelantó y cogió al pequeño príncipe en sus brazos. La piel de Legolas se había vuelto azul y sus ojos estaban cerrados, con sus largas pestañas oscuras que contrastaban con su rostro mortalmente pálido.

"No está respirando" –dijo la dama antes de apoyar al príncipe sobre su estómago contra su hombro. Luego le golpeó varias veces la espalda, con la esperanza de que Legolas escupiría rápidamente la enorme bocanada de agua que había tomado.

"Vamos, Legolas. Respira" -suplicaba Thranduil, aterrorizado, mientras los demás observaban en silencio. El rey elfo estaba arrodillado junto a Galadriel, pasando las manos por el pelo empapado de su hijo.

Un momento después, Legolas se despertó tosiendo y respirando con dificultad, expulsando una gran cantidad de agua. Sus ojos plateados eran enormes mientras miraba a su alrededor con miedo, con los dientes castañeteando sin control.

"¿Qu... qué ha sucedido...?" –tosió con fuerza otra vez y se puso a llorar al darse cuenta inmediatamente de que había hecho algo muy malo cuando vio el rostro sombrío de su padre.

"Shhh... todo está bien ahora, Legolas. Estás a salvo -dijo Galadriel mientras se quitaba su gran capa y envolvía al pequeño príncipe en ella- Venga, vamos a llevarte dentro para secarte y calentarte."

La señora se enderezó con gracia y se apresuró a regresar al palacio, acunando protectoramente al niño contra su pecho. Con ella lejos, Keldarion y los gemelos que estaban temblando de frío tuvieron que soportar las miradas intimidantes de los tres señores elfos y el mago. Gandalf tenía el ceño fruncido, Elrond estaba mirándolos con severidad, Thranduil estaba cerca de la hiperventilación y Celeborn los miró como si estuviera a punto de estrangular a alguien. Pero el señor de Lórien gritó en su lugar.

"¿De quién fue la estúpida idea?"

Los muchachos se removieron sobre sus pies. Celeborn rara vez se enfadaba. Pero cuando lo hacía, incluso el irascible Thranduil parecía tranquilo en comparación. Keldarion y los gemelos intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de señalarse unos a otros sin decir ni una palabra. Eso solo hizo que los otros se enojaran más.

"¿Ahora os culpáis unos a otros? ¿En qué estabais pensando?" -Elrond echaba humo, luchando contra el deseo de tirar de las orejas puntiagudas a sus hijos.

"¡El problema es que obviamente no estaban pensando!" –gritó Thranduil, frunciendo el ceño a su hijo mayor.

"Los muchachos son jóvenes, mis señores. Nunca piensan" –dijo Gandalf tranquilamente, intentando reprimir su sonrisa divertida.

Al ver el estado lamentable de sus hijos temblorosos, Thranduil y Elrond rápidamente se quitaron sus capas y las envolvieron alrededor de sus hijos. Celeborn también arrojó su capa alrededor de uno de los gemelos, refunfuñando todo el tiempo.

"Antes de que os dé el correspondiente castigo, quiero que los tres vuelvan a sus habitaciones y entren en calor, ¿me oís? ¡Luego pensaremos el mejor castigo que os merecéis por esta estúpida idea!"

Los tres chicos asintieron obedientemente, pero cuando se mantuvieron de pie en silencio y parpadeando en la incertidumbre, Celeborn exclamó:

"Bueno ¿a qué estáis esperando? ¡MOVEOS!"

Keldarion y los gemelos se movieron al instante y salieron corriendo hacia el palacio como si fueran perseguidos por demonios. Viéndolos avanzar, Thranduil de repente se quejó.

"¡Ai! ¡Creo que toda mi cabeza se acaba de volver gris! ¡Elflings estúpidos!"

Elrond le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

"¡Y yo acabo de tener una doble insuficiencia cardíaca!"

Celeborn puso los ojos en blanco antes de volverse hacia el mago.

"Creo que el consejo debe ser aplazado, Gandalf. ¡No puedo pensar con claridad ahora mismo!"

"¡Esto es tu culpa!" –murmuró Elladan a su hermano mientras colocaba plato tras plato de pudin de limón sobre la mesa.

Los ojos de Elrohir se estrecharon con indignación.

"¿Mía?"

"Sí, tuya. ¡Tu idea nos llevó a este desastre!" –interrumpió Keldarion.

"¡Hey! ¡Yo no os obligué! ¡Vosotros solo me seguisteis como mulas mentecatas!" –respondió Elrohir acaloradamente.

"¿Mulas mentecatas?"

"¿Por qué tú...?"

Los tres de ellos ya habían caído al suelo de la cocina y luchaban entre sí, pero el jefe de los siervos de la casa de Celeborn se apresuró a intervenir.

"Es suficiente, jóvenes señores -dijo el criado llamado Galadhil- Sugiero que dejéis esa hazaña infantil antes de derribar la mesa y arruinar todos los platos que hay encima."

Los chicos dejaron de moverse y le fruncieron el ceño a Galadhil. El siervo ignoró sus miradas y continuó:

"Ahora, si sois tan amables, llevad toda la comida al comedor. Creo que el Consejo está a punto de terminar y los delegados deben estar en la necesidad de tomar un refresco."

Galadhil se alejó, pero de repente se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió para mirar a los jóvenes elfos.

"Antes de que me olvide, jóvenes señores, el Señor Celeborn también quiere que les recuerde que ustedes tres son los responsables de limpiar los platos después."

"¿Qué? No..." -Keldarion y los gemelos se quejaron en voz alta, cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

"Ai. No puedo creer esto" -dijo Keldarion con un profundo suspiro.

"Si. Vaya aventura" -se quejó Elladan.

"Lo siento mucho -dijo Elrohir finalmente en tono de disculpa- Mi idea fue un desastre. Y Legolas casi muere por ello."

Keldarion alargó la mano y agarró el hombro de Elrohir, dándole un apretón.

"En realidad no te culpo, Ro. Todos fuimos estúpidos. Gracias a los Valar que Legolas está bien."

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en el río. Legolas y los chicos mayores no sufrían consecuencias sobre su desventura, pero fueron enviados a sus habitaciones, por si acaso. Pero entonces, después de recibir las conferencia largas e intensas de sus respectivos padres, el Señor Celeborn había anunciado que debían servir en la gran fiesta del consejo.

"Me pregunto cómo le va a Legolas" –dijo Keldarion de repente.

"Probablemente esté llorando de aburrimiento" –sugirió Elladan, haciendo que los tres rompieran a reír.

Legolas estaba realmente aburrido. Había sido nombrado acompañante personal de Gandalf. El pequeño príncipe tuvo que escoltar a Gandalf a su habitación y llevar su palo largo de madera que era varios pies más alto que él, y tuvo que sentarse en silencio a lo largo de todo el concilio. Una tarea aburrida y tediosa para él.

En el momento en que vio a su hijo más joven dejarse caer en el asiento al lado del mago, Thranduil apenas pudo controlar el suspiro de alivio que se escapó de sus labios. Esta vez, él sabía dónde estaba su hijo.

Galadriel le sonrió con cariño al príncipe, mientras Celeborn y Elrond intercambiaron miradas divertidas. Por lo menos, el elfling está a salvo... por ahora.

El Consejo había tomado más de dos horas para terminar. Después de todos los temas que se habían tratado, los delegados estaban ansiosos por pasar a la sala de comedor para sus refrescos. Pero uno de los miembros ni siquiera se movió de su asiento. De hecho, estaba roncando.

Thranduil sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba a su hijo dormido.

"¿Crees que ha aprendido la lección?" -le preguntó a nadie en particular.

"¿Lección? ¿Qué lección?" –respondió Elrond, sonriendo también.

"Un niño testarudo como él no se limita a aprender, Thranduil -dijo Celeborn, riendo- Volverá a intentarlo."

"Eso es lo que me da miedo –respondió Thranduil mientras se agachaba a coger a su hijo en brazos- Voy a dejar a este pequeño bribón en su cama. Creo que es la hora de la siesta."

Galadriel se inclinó y besó la frente perfecta del elfling.

"Dulces sueños, pequeño."

"No lo alientes, mi señora -dijo Thranduil- ¡Él podría estar planeando su próxima travesura en sueños!"

Todos se rieron ante eso y el rey del Bosque Negro se dirigió hacia el ala familiar para dejar a su hijo. Con la cabeza apoyada contra el corazón de su padre, Legolas estaba teniendo un gran momento en su propio mundo de fantasía. Había fuertes lluvias. Y charcos de agua. Y barro. Un montón de barro. En el cálido abrazo de su padre, Legolas sonrió.


End file.
